C'est la Vie
by AnimationLuvrs2
Summary: Four years after Sozin's Comet and the Avatar finale, and everything is not going as planned. KataraXZuko, SokkaXToph, and slight AangXToph.
1. Prologue Part One

"Anyone, regardless of age, socioeconomic status, or nationality will be able to tell you their exact location at the time of the almost devastating event that took place only three weeks ago. A single occasion, not even a day long, could have led to the destruction of the entire Earth Kingdom and totalitarian rule by the Fire Nation, and that was Sozin's Comet. A single piece of ice could have ended life as we know it and a horrible fate awaited us, if not for the great Avatar Aang. He defeated Former Fire Lord Ozai, sealing away the tyrant's bending for eternity, and liberated the Earth Kingdom from Fire Nation control. One must also not forget of Zuko, a former traitor who has been redeemed in the eyes of the people. He and Katara, a traveling companion of the Avatar, defeated and imprisoned Azula, the Former Fire Nation princess. Many of the Avatar's allies fought bravely against the Fire Nation, including Earth Bender Toph, General Iroh, Former Admiral Jeong Jeong, Master Piandao, Omashu's King Bumi, Master Pakku, Southern Water Tribe Warrior Samara, and Suki the Kyoshi Warrior. I speak for all of the world when sincerely thanking these brave and admiral people. Now, the world is at peace, with Prince Zuko taking the throne and Avatar Aang here to protect us all until his death. Perhaps the world will go through an enlightened age, one of scientific and cultural development, for the next few decades. Well, until Sozin's Comet returns, causing the world to be in great peril once again. But, worry not, as we will always have a great and almighty Avatar return the world to its natural state."

The group sat in a stunned silence as Sokka finished reading the news article. They were sitting in Iroh's new tea shop. No one seemed to know quite what to say to what they had just heard. Finally the silence was broken.

"Well Twinkle Toes, looks like the world just became even more dependent on you." Toph commented.

Aang didn't seem to hear her and Katara shot him a worried glance. He sat off to the side of the group while the rest of them formed a circle on the floor, drinking their tea.

"Don't let that paper go to your head Sokka." Suki teased. Sokka was re-reading the page for about the 5th time, looking as proud as ever.

"Me let something go to my head?" Sokka asked in disbelief. At that the whole group laughed. Aside from Zuko who seemed more reserved than he had been in months and Aang who was really out of it.

"I wonder who they asked to get that information." Zuko muttered.

"It doesn't say." Sokka said, looking up "Why?"

"It just seemed inaccurate."

"Inaccurate!" Sokka exclaimed. "They got it perfect and they even gave me a nickname."

"Seriously Snoozles, calm down. No one is saying anything bad about your precious article." Toph said sarcastically.

"I'm pretty sure that was an error and not a nickname…" Suki muttered under her breath.

Sokka obviously didn't hear her as he babbled on about his manly nickname and how elegant the journalist wrote, the rest of the "Gaang", whom were ignoring him, discussed the latter points of the article.

"Will the world really have to face this all again, in just one hundred years?" Suki asked in a concerned manner.

"I don't think so; there will probably be small scale attacks from radicals, but it will take awhile for any group to recover from this." Katara explained, placing a comforting hand on Suki's shoulder.

Sokka, whom by some miracle was finished talking about himself, wrapped his newly muscular arms around Zuko's neck in a brotherly fashion, "Besides, we won't have to worry about that stuff with this guy in power!" He gently tugged and rustled Zuko's outgrown, matted hair. Zuko looked down, his hands folded uncomfortably in his lap, unusually quiet for the situation. The others of the group, however, were oblivious to Zuko's distressed body language, and happily chatted away.

"Looks like you're going to need to get a haircut soon; it's starting to look as bad as Toph's in the morning!" Katara giggled.

"Zuko, don't listen to her!" Sokka spoke quickly and pushed his hand in Katara's face, as if it could protect Zuko's gorgeous manlocks. "Don't fall victim to her bossiness! Katara, remember that you are speaking to the future Fire Lord! He doesn't have to listen to you, or any woman for that matter."

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" All of the members of the female species in the room yelled in unity. Sokka scuttled behind Zuko in fear, and murmured in his ear, "Smile and deny it. Smile and deny it. Smile and deny it."

"E-eh… nothing! A wrong choice of words, that's all."

"It better be 'a wrong choice of words'," Toph rose a hostile fist in his direction, "or else I'll-"

"Why don't I give you a haircut tomorrow?" Suki interrupted, trying to pacify the atmosphere, "Or, should we wait till it's closer to the coronation?"

"That reminds me, when is the crowning? When will we get our invitations?" Aang asked. The promise of a jubilant celebration lifted his spirits to his usual optimistic self.

"There better be really good food! Really good meat…" Drool dripped from Sokka's mouth as he looked off in the distance dreamily.

"Well-" Zuko started to say, but was interrupted by the cheerful chatter around him.

"Think of the hope this will bring to Fire Nation, no, the World! Finally, after one hundred years, we can achieve peace!"

"Sokka, they're not going to serve only meat. I don't want to eat out of the trash… again."

"Have they even finished repairing the palace? How are we going to celebrate if it's in ruin?"

"I don't really care about the decorations; how about a battle royale!"

"Everyone, I have something to say!-" Zuko said, pushing Sokka off his back. However, his efforts were in vain, as everyone became progressively louder.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for? The future Fire Lord shouldn't be so violent! Oww…."

"Suki, we should go shopping; I think it would be more appropriate if we wore Fire Nation clothing."

"Yeah, that sounds great. Toph, you should join us."

"… I'll pass."

"Hahaha, Sokka's right. Zuko, you're going to have to learn how to control your temper if you want to be a good leader."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE FIRE LORD" Zuko shouted and stood up, coincidently crushing Sokka's hand with his fine leather boots. The only sound in the tea room was Sokka's small whimpers as all eyes were on the raging teen.

"Oh."

Iroh was watching his nephew sadly. He had come so far and the old man didn't want to see him go down the wrong path again. "Zuko, you knew that if you ever came home that you would take the thrown."

"Uncle, I don't want it." he said, clenched fists shaking in rage. He spoke through his teeth to keep from yelling.

"Zuko.."

"NO! I won't let my future be decided for me any longer!" With that he stormed out of the room. Leaving the stunned group in silence, Iroh staring into his cup of tea.

"Can he do that?" Aang asked Iroh quietly. Iroh looked up at him hesitating. "I don't know. As far as I know there hasn't been a case like that."

Katara looked at the arch, hoping Zuko was alright. She could no longer see him, but she heard flames crackling in the distance. When she looked back at her friends, she found Aang staring at her. She blushed, quickly turning to Toph, who was arguing with Sokka, pretending to be interested in what they were saying.

"Toph, why can't you go knock some sense into him with your magical earth bending." Sokka whined.

Katara sighed at her brother."It's not magic Sokka! It's an ancient art…"

"I know I know. I was just kidding Tara." Sokka interrupted before she could launch into her full scale lecture. "But Toph should still beat him up." he complained again.

"Oh, yes, because the last time I tried to talk to him that went so well" She said sarcastically. "If I remember right I ended up with my feet burned!"

"I'll go." Sokka and Toph stopped bickering long enough to stare at Katara. She stood up and left the room before anyone could object.

"Thanks Toph, this wouldn't have happened if you would have just gone!" Sokka said in his calm, sarcastic manner. "Ooph. What was that for!"

"That's for being an idiot snoozles." Toph said after she had punched Sokka in the arm for blaming this on her. Toph knew he was just being overprotective big brother but she wasn't going to cut him any slack. She never did.

Katara walked a ways down the path that extended into the garden which surrounded the tea shop. The hedges outlined the pathways were tall and there was no way to see over them. To find anyone here would be a challenge, unless they're an angry firebender. She relied on her hearing to find Zuko by following the sounds and smell of the fire. Finally, she found Zuko in the farthest back corner of the garden. She stopped just out of sight, watching and listening. Zuko throwing punches and kicks of fire down towards the freshly clipped lawn, looking very frustrated. His bending was not graceful or powerful like it could be. Right now it was..well scary.

Finally, Zuko stopped and sat down on the grass, which was looking burnt. Katara walked over to him slowly, making her steps heavier so that he wouldn't be surprised. His head shot up to see who it was, and when he saw her he sighed and looked away.

"What do you want?" he asked her dejectedly, yet still harsh.

"I just want to understand what's going on with you." She told him softly. "No one can help you if you won't tell them what's wrong."

He sighed looking up at her, before shaking his head and looking away. "It's not that simple."

"It's like- I just feel- you know, umm… like…. Eh." Zuko muttered, scratching the back of his head- although that proved to be a task as there was quite a way through his scruffy hair to the base of his skull- "You think you want something so badly," he continued awkwardly, "but, when you have been given it, you realize that you don't really want it. Like, the true reason you yearned for it in the first place is because it was impossible to have. "

"I understand." Katara's eyes had caring warmth to them, her lips in a soft semi-smile. She placed a comforting hand on Zuko's shoulders, crouching down to his level, and looking directly into his eyes she continued, "It was the same way with restoring your honor, wasn't it? However, when you were able to return home to your family and throne, you realized the ends don't justify the means. You wanted to regain your honor your way, and you've done it. I think the real problem here is that you are scared; you'll be responsible-"

Zuko smacked her hand away and rose. He hovered threatening above her, his lips mashed together in a grimace. "You don't know how I'm feeling! Don't try to pull this, 'my mother died and my people have been persecuted by the fire nation, so I understand everyone's problems act.' Oh, but silly me." he gave a snide chuckle and backed away from her, "I forgot that you are _Katara_, and you know _everything_. _You're_ the solution to every problem. Perhaps _you_ should become fire lord. Hell, we should make you the Avatar. Then the world would be so. much. happier."

Katara, whom stayed quiet during his tirade, rose, her arms crossed and face flushed. "This isn't all about you, you know. There are people who count on you! Your nation needs you! If you have any honor, you will help your people rebuild!"

Her words obviously affected Zuko; he turned his back and glanced at the ground aimlessly. "I'm tired of having people depend on me. Having to prove my worth. To gain my honor. I just want to live a normal life, away from the pretentious politicians and suitresses."

"We don't always get what we want Zuko."

"Do you think I don't know that!" Zuko yelled angrily. "My life has been nothing but a reminder of that fact!" He actually shook from anger, which Katara noticed and took a step back. She couldn't think of anything else to do. For once Katara was actually speechless. She backed a little farther away before turning and retreating the way she had come. Katara finally stopped at the fountain in front of the tea shop and sat down, playing with the water.

"Hey." Katara looked up, letting the water fall. Aang had come out of the tea shop and was now standing in front of her.

"Hey", she replied, sighing. She wasn't in the mood to speak to anyone, especially Aang.

"What's wrong?" He asked, frowning. Katara stood and gave a fake smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I should go back inside though, Sokka's probably worrying." She turned to leave, but Aang reached out and grabbed her arm, keeping her from escaping.

"Wait." Aang said. Slowly, she turned to face him, wondering what in the world he was going to say now. However, he was silent. He just stared at her with a look that made her feel uncomfortable. Then, before she realized what was happening, Aang leaned forward and kissed her.

Their lips broke apart with a slight pop. Katara could still feel his chapped lips that felt oddly sticky against her own. She could taste the bitter tea that he had just drunk. All the sensations from the kiss sank down to her stomach, to mix with the feeling of panic and dread. Aang gazed dreamily at her, "Katara, I was wondering-"

"One minute, Aang. I need to make sure Zuko is okay." She lowered her gaze and started walking briskly passed him.

"Okay, I'll ask you later, then..."

"Uh huh." Katara mumbled, not bothering to look back. She knew the scene already, Aang's large puppy eyes full of abandonment and hurt, begging for comfort. She would fall victim to it, then have to endure an awkward situation that would ruin their friendship.

Soon she was out of sight behind the hedges in the garden that were designed as a small maze. She had no intentions of going to find Zuko after their conversation earlier. So instead she sat down by one of the hedges her back against it, sitting with her arms around her knees and her head resting on top of them.

She wasn't going to cry. Instead she kicked herself for ever letting Aang think they could be more than friends. How had she gotten herself in this situation? And why? Why... did she care so much about Zuko? Lost in thought she didn't hear the footsteps approaching her.

"Katara?"

She sighed. "Go away Sokka." she stated simply.

"Are you okay?"

"I said go away."

"Okay but I just wanted to check on you. You never came back in and Aang just took off on his glider…." Sokka stopped suddenly, taking in Katara and the situation. "Okay what happened?" he said, crossing his arms stubbornly. Katara groaned, thinking about how she was never going to get rid of him now!

"Nothing happened Sokka, now please just ..leave….me….ALONE." she said, putting emphasis on the last words.

"Okay, okay." Sokka said throwing his hands up. "All I'm saying is that you should come back inside soon." With that he turned and walked away.

After a while more of contemplation Katara saw that the sun was setting. She wasn't sure how long she had been here, but she should probably go back like Sokka had asked. She stood and quietly walked back to the tea shop. The lights were on and everyone was crowding around Sokka, insulting what seemed to be a painting he was working on. With an exception for Zuko who stood in a corner of the room, arms crossed and the hostile look back on his face. Katara scanned the room and realized Aang was still missing. She sighed sadly, sitting down on the floor watching the others. Iroh seemed to be in the same mood she was and was sitting not too far away. Momo was perched on Toph's shoulder watching all the people curiously.

"I put my heart and soul in this portrait memorializing our victory and friendship and this is the thanks I get?" Sokka pouted and crossed his arms.

"This is what your heart and soul looks like?" Toph rebuked, earning hearty laughter among the group, with an exception of Katara and Zuko. The friendly and calm atmosphere from before Zuko's outburst resumed as the friends chattered with one another. No one spoke of Fire Nation politics or Aang's disappearance, but instead spoke of things that some would consider frivolous and others tranquil. However, not all shared the mood. Zuko stood motionless against the wall, his eyes closed. Iroh was half-heartedly speaking to Toph, but the smile was a façade to conceal the disappointment and frustration. Katara's anger, however, was building up during the minutes of conversation. Eventually she reached her limit and huffed out a sigh. All conversations halted, and even Zuko, in his semi-conscious state turned toward her.

"Is something wrong?" Suki asked out of consideration.

"This is ridiculous! Everyone is talking about weather and hot springs when we have a serious problem!"

"Alright, Negative Nancy, why don't you go over there with Debby Downer and let us have some peace." Toph said, pointing back at Zuko.

"Negative?" Katara got up, scowling at Toph. "I'm being realistic! We can't ignore this! We have to talk about this!"

"Katara, what can we do right this moment?" Sokka rose his hands in a helpless manner as he continued, "Zuko doesn't want to be Fire Lord. Stupid. Yes. But, can we do anything about that. No. He's a pretty stubborn guy. And, it's not like we can just go fetch an ordinary guy off the street to be Fire Lord."

"Sokka, you're a genius!" Iroh shouted, earning him many skeptical looks.

"Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

><p><span>Lusa<span>- French the Llama, I can't believe this is finished! Over the past month this has been my child. A child which I neglected for three weeks when I was watching marathons of Ugly Betty, America's Got Talent, and Weeds. I'm sooo gonna be a good parent. But, siriously guys, thanks for reading and please leave a review, even if you hate it.

Tori- wow i can't believe this is finally up! Please leave a review and I hope you enjoy this story as much as I do! :)


	2. Prologue Part Two

"I must pack immediately." Iroh rose, heading towards the back rooms of the shop.

"Wait, what?" Katara asked. "I don't understand!" Everyone was now off of the ground, giving confused looks to the elderly man and each other. Even Zuko abandoned the corner in which he was brooding in and stood behind Katara, still quiet however.

"I don't have time to explain, but I have a solution for our problem. I just have to go talk to some acquaintances to verify it." With that Iroh continues through the oaken door. However, just before the doors swung shut he added, "Oh, and Zuko, take care of the tea shop! I'm expecting a shipment of fine china in a few days; they're very fragile!"

Everyone stood in shocked silence. "Does anyone understand what just happened here?" Sokka asked. No one even bothered to answer, but Katara ran out of the tea shop after Iroh, wondering what in the world was going on. There had to be a reason Iroh was traveling all the way to the Fire Nation so suddenly. She caught up to him fairly quickly.

"Iroh, what is going on?" she demanded. Iroh stopped walking to answer her question.

"If I have remembered correctly, then what Sokka suggested about pulling a random person off the street will work… sort of. So I must contact some important people immediately."

"Wait. So you're saying that Zuko might not have to be Fire Lord?"

"That would be correct." He said, with a smile in his voice.

"Well, that's great!" Katara was now smiling as well. "I'm going to tell the others!" With that Katara walked back inside the tea shop and Iroh continued on his mission.

The group in the tea shop was silent as Katara walked back inside.

"Iroh thinks he's found a solution so that Zuko won't have to be Fire Lord." She told them happily. She still believed that Zuko should become Fire Lord, but right now the world didn't need a leader that wasn't willing to help.

"That's great!" The gang chorused enthusiastically. Zuko was smiling and had busied himself straightening up the tea shop in his uncle's absence.

Aang walked through the door to the tea shop then. He glanced at the happy group.

"Aang!" Katara ran over to him, her arms spread unconsciously to smother him in her maternal instincts. However, once she remembered the awkward scene in the garden, they lowered stiffly and her face flushed. He noticed this and wiped the imaginary dust off his boots.

"Twinkle Toes! Where were you!" Toph joined the two, the others of the group trailing behind her.

"We were so worried!" Suki added.

"Sorry guys, just needed some air." He gave a weak laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "It's been so crazy this last year- I just need to have some time to think clearly."

"Why don't you tell us that next time?" Sokka rolled his eyes as he continued, "We thought it was serious." Aang gave another weak laugh.

"You feeling alright?" Zuko asked genuinely concerned.

"Stomachache; I'm fine." Aang said coolly, giving Zuko a slight grimace. The group figured it was because of his suppose illness, however Katara knew the true nature of Aang's attitude. Jealousy.

The group slowly returned to their sitting place, and a diluted version of the previous blissful atmosphere returned. Katara and Aang sat on opposite sides, less animated than usual. Both took precaution not to look at one another, however when such event took place they jolted their heads away awkwardly. The rest of the group was too caught up in their conversations to notice, only Zuko, when he was finished with chores, was aware of the discomfort, but he was smart enough not to mention it.

"So, whadya gonna do now, Zuko? Now that you're free from being Fire Lord?" Toph asked. The group ended their conversations and focused on Zuko. He thought for a second and opened his mouth to answer before Aang interrupted.

"Wait, what? Did I miss something."

"Oh, we forgot to catch Aang up." Sokka patted him on the back and spoke quickly, "We all regrouped, with an exception of you, talked a bit until Katara became pissy, I came up with a genius solution, Iroh ran off to his contacts. Basically, we can find some other guy to become Fire Lord. Now back to Zuko."

Heads spun back to the Firebender, eagerly waiting for his response.

"I never thought about it before…" He paused to think for another moment, "I suppose I want to raise a family and have an ordinary job… like a farmer? Or maybe a… vender?"

"Psshhhhh… Zuko the Farmer? I'm sorry, that's hilarious!" Toph fell backwards from laughing. Aang started laughing as well, only it wasn't normal; his laugh sounded menacing. Nobody noticed, nobody, except Zuko. Then Zuko was on his feet, the calm he had had moments ago fleeing at the sign of being ridiculed once more.

"Do you have a problem Avatar?" Zuko asked threateningly. Then Aang stood as well.

"Yes, I do." He said matter of factly. A gust of wind knocked Zuko out one of the windows. Aang jumped out the window after him, staff in hand. He landed lightly on his feet.

Zuko was ready for him then, blasting fire at Aang, which was redirected by air.

"What's your problem!" Zuko yelled at Aang honestly confused.

"What's your problem!"Aang yelled back before blasting Zuko with another gust of air. Zuko began shooting fireballs at Aang, which Aang kept evading with his Airbending. Aang led Zuko towards the fountain, while Zuko shot several more fireballs at him. Once there Aang created a water whip; it lashed out at Zuko, almost hitting him. The rest of the gang had appeared on the porch to watch as the two fought.

Zuko formed a fire whip striking back at Aang, whom created a shield out of the water. As the battle intensified water suddenly snagged Zuko's arms, controlling him temporarily. Meanwhile Aang was trapped in a rock cage when he made the mistake of touching the ground.

"What has gotten into you! You should both be ashamed!" Katara yelled, before letting Zuko go. Toph had caged Aang and stood ready to trap him again should he use his Earth bending to escape. There was no way he could beat her, even if though he was the Avatar. Katara glanced in Aang's direction before stalking back into the Jasmine Dragon.

"Nice move Twinkle Toes, I suggest you stay in there and meditate or something." Toph said before turning away. "Oh yeah, don't try to get out until I let you. I'll know." She shifted the earth threateningly. Everyone else followed her inside.

"Should we really be leaving him out like that?" Katara asked when they were all inside. "Seriously, it's getting pretty dark and there could be bandits or murders out…"

"Katara, this is the upper ring of Ba Sing Se. The only thing he has to worry about is some wrinkly cougar hitting on him." Sokka rebuked, propping his bare feet against a bar stool. Zuko slapped them away and opened his mouth to scold him when Katara spoke out again.

"I know that, but still…" She glanced back at the door.

"If you're _so_ worried about your boyfriend why don't _you_ go check on him?" Zuko shouted. He got up and stomped to the backrooms.

"What? Zuko, wait!" Katara glanced around, however Zuko gave no notion of acknowledgement as he slammed the door behind him. Katara huffed out a few muttered insults and followed behind him, fists clenched.

"Why is everyone being so dramatic? What's wrong with you people?" Toph shouted behind them.

"Zuko open the door!" Katara yelled. There was no reply. "You are so….rude!" Katara began, yelling at the door, "I have no idea why Iroh would even try to help you!" Suddenly a wall of earth shot up behind Katara sealing the space so that no one in the front could hear them.

"That's so much better!" Toph said happily. "I couldn't take Sugar Queen's shouting anymore." Everyone laughed at that and Momo uncovered his ears. He had previously been cowering in the corner with his paws pulling his long ears down.

Zuko was trying to meditate with his ominous circle of candles, but he found he couldn't concentrate with her yelling like that. Suddenly the candles flared up as something she said ticked him off. Standing up, he flung the door open, letting it crashed into the wall with a thud.

"What?" Zuko said as he faced Katara, who was still angry.

"Why do you care?" she yelled in his face, raising her hand in the air exasperatedly.

Making an attempt at control Zuko said calmly, "I'm sorry I don't follow you."

Katara forced herself to take it down a notch to just an angry voice but not yelling. "Why do you care if Aang is my boyfriend? And what was that fight about?" Zuko sighed, looking down, the two questions he couldn't answer.

"One, I don't care and I have no idea what that fight was. If you want to know so bad go ask him." Zuko turned to go back inside the room.

"Wait." Katara reached out to grab his arm. "Just so we're clear, Aang's not my boyfriend."

"He's not?"

Katara let go of his arm and took a deep breath. "No." Zuko closed his eyes for a moment just standing there. Then he turned back to face her.

"Do you wish he was?"

"What? NO!" Katara said, looking up sharply. "Are you crazy?"

"No." He answered with a laugh to his voice. "Come on Katara, everyone thinks you're together or something like that."

"Well, we're not."

They both stood there unsure of what to do then. Katara looked at the wall of earth that blocked the passage, wishing she could hit Toph with a water whip right then. She shifted nervously, looking around. There was so much left unsaid and the silence was terrible.

"Katara…." He paused, as her gaze focused back on him."Katara why did you come looking for me today?"

"Everyone was worried and no one would go, so I did." She told him, although that was only half true. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Their eyes met and they leaned in. Then they were kissing, although neither knew why or how. And then it was over, Zuko pulled back and retreated into his room, shutting the door. Toph pulled down the earth wall then and Katara walked past everyone and outside, with Toph following her.

"Alright Twinkle Toes, times up." Toph said, bring the earth cage walls down. Aang stood, picked up his glider and took off. Katara sat at the fountain listening to the water. Toph went back inside and everyone began to head off to their own rooms.

"Come on Katara." She looked up to see Sokka standing there. He looked concerned and that was so not what she needed right now. "You should come in now, everyone's going to bed." She stood and followed Sokka inside.

The following morning.

Everyone sat in the tea shop again, eating breakfast.

"Katara can I talk to you?" Zuko asked, just walking up to join them. She sighed, there was really no way around it.

"Sure" she followed him to a corner of the tea shop.

"About last night…"He started. She stopped him, looking down.

"Zuko I had a really confusing day yesterday, but I…." She paused and looked up. "I like you." She said finally. She had said it and now she would probably regret it. To her surprise he was just smiling.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." They ended up kissing again, right in front of everybody. Sokka looked like he wanted to kill someone. Toph was clapping, slowly while smirking. Aang stood and walked out of the tea shop. Everyone else seemed accepting and resumed to their meals as if nothing happened.

Sokka watches Aang walk outside and follows him. He knew when his best friend was upset, and right now Aang was giving off all the signals. Aang was sitting on the middle of the fountain, his head resting in his palms.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted. He gave him no response, not a notion of acknowledgement. Sokka called for him once more, earning the same response, which was none. He rolled up his pant legs and waded towards the air bender. Sokka shivered as he walked with difficulty.

"Aang!" Sokka shouted, splashed him. This got his attention.

"Wha? What do you want, Sokka?"

"Do you think you can move over a bit?" No response. Continued scowl. Sokka shivered as he hitched up his pants. "Well, I suppose the group will start pairing off as well. I guess Momo and Appa will be the next new thing. Yesh… imagine their children."

"Yeah, except they're GUYS." Aang huffed. "If that's all you have to say then leave me alone."

"Listen, I know you are upset about Katara. You really liked her and it must be tough to see her with someone else."

"How would you understand? I lost the girl I like to a guy who kidnapped her on more than one occasion!" Aang said, turning from him.

"True, but he's a different person now. I mean he's lost the ponytail!" Aang gave him no response.

"Hey, my first crush became the moon! At least yours will be alive and happy!"

Aang slowly turned around, sighing. "I guess so…. I guess I just always thought that she felt more for me than that."

Sokka nodded. "So can we go back inside now, I can't feel my legs."

Aang laughed and helped Sokka out of the fountain. The two walked inside, ending a very long conflict.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lusa<span>**: Six days! This is a first; I have never written a chapter in six days. Of course I didn't write it alone, but I think a collab is, overall, more difficult to put out than a solo piece. Anywhoooo, thanks for reading and please review, even if you hate it.

**Tori:** So excited! We are actually finished with the prologue! I love this story and I'm really excited about writing the rest of it. Hopefully it will be up soon. oh yes, please tell me what you think of our small fight scene. I wrote it and would like to know how i can improve! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 1

**4 Years Later **

The Fire Nation Palace was an amazing place everyday; it's architecture was it's most stunning feature. Today however, the concrete court yard was decorated brilliantly. Lanterns hung overhead all around the yard and the band was set up on the staircase. The orange glow of the lanterns set off the red walls nicely in the fading twilight. One side of the yard was set up with tables that were for the feast that had just taken place. The other side was left empty for people to dance during the celebration.

The gang stood off to one corner talking.

"Clubbing! Get it? Aahahaha! Turtle Seals… clubbing! Man, I crack myself up!"

Several sneering faces turned towards the young man. He was banging his fist against the table and laughing like a lunatic.

"Sokka! Please! You're embarrassing us. Is it possible for you to act your age for a single evening?" His sister said with her hand covering up her face. "Honestly Toph, I don't know how you cope being married to my brother."

"I normally keep him on a shorter leash, but he gets excited with so many people around and I just can't control him." She said, smirking.

"Oh, bully Sokka. Sooo original." He rolled his eyes and playfully nudged his wife, who responded back with a supposed "playful" punch.

"It's nice to see the palace fully repaired." Aang said. It left a strange feeling; looking at the leveled floor and smooth stone walls. Just a couple of years ago parts of it were in ruins; now it was as if nothing had happened.

"Took them long enough…"

"Well, it wasn't a priority. They had to pay back war damages, and they made government and education reforms. " Katara explained.

"Now, they teach history correctly. No warped stories or forgotten people." Aang told the group. " I wonder if I would be able to pass history now?" Everyone laughed as they remembered Aang's school days in the Fire Nation. Well, everyone except Zuko.

The group continued with their idle conversations, with occasional outbursts from Sokka. Other guests passed by, staring at the group and whispering among each other. They would often point and gawk at Aang, but a few would shoot glares filled with contempt towards Zuko. He seemed to be indifferent of it, but Katara knew better. She leaned her head against his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him.

"Zuko!" Katara turned her head to see who was calling him. She smiled when she saw Iroh. "Iroh, it's great to see you." Zuko turned to face his uncle.

"Hi." Iroh's smile faltered for a moment but he returned it before you could blink. "I'm glad to see you are well, nephew." Zuko wasn't in the best of moods.

"My health will be much improved once we're finished here." Katara's face was a mixture of shock and anger. She elbowed him to let him know she was unhappy with him. Iroh cleared his throat.

"This," he said turning. " is Fire Lord Aden." Everyone in the gang stopped what they were doing and turned too face the new Fire Lord.

"It is an honor to meet you Avatar Aang." Fire Lord Aden spoke first to Aang, his attitude strictly professional. The few people who had stopped to listen turned away when they saw him speak to the Avatar. "It is also nice to meet the hero's." He said to the group smiling now.

The Gang took a moment to look at this new Fire Lord. He was fairly tall. He had dark hair and bronze eyes, as pretty much everyone in the Fire Nation did. He was around 30 years old and unmarried. Needless to say that many of the ladies were interested and not just because he was Fire Lord. He also happened to be good looking. Iroh had informed them 3 years ago that he had found a Fire Nation commoner that would become a good Fire Lord. He had a large family and had gone to school when he was young. He had also trained as a swords man, but the gangs favorite part was he could not firebend.

"Should we be happy to meet you?" Toph asked.

"TOPH!" the whole group shouted.

"What?" She said shrugging. " I never met him before and I have yet to meet a decent Fire Lord." Which was true since Zuko never became Fire Lord, but at least he wasn't banished anymore.

"Please excuse Toph, she's having a bit of a bad day." Katara said politely. She was surprised Toph didn't earthbend her across the courtyard.

"That's alright it is understandable after all. I know it will take a while for all citizens and countries to get past the war."

"So Fire Lord what are your plans?" Sokka asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"To restore peace, and harmony to this nation and to keep it from going to war in the future."

"Well, Mr. Fire Lord sir…" he interrupted Aang quickly. "Please call me Aden."

"Okay, Aden, sounds like a good plan."

"If you'll excuse me." Aden said and bowed out.

"Well that was interesting." Aang said. Everyone laughed, even Iroh, though he quickly started scolding them.

"He's new to his job. It takes a lot more than training to become a good ruler." Iroh turned to Katara and Zuko. "I'm disappointed that my teachings to the new Fire Lord made me miss your wedding."

"We would have loved for you to come. It just didn't work out." Katara replied. Zuko murmured an apology, which made Katara frustrated he was so much more pleasant any time they weren't around the Fire Nation Capital.

"Come on Zuko." Katara said grabbing his hand and dragging him away from the group.

"Where are we going?" he asked dully.

"To dance."

"What!"

Katara drug Zuko out into the middle of the dance floor where the band was just starting a new song. The drums released a melody strong and steady, yet seductive and expected. The fire in the lanterns burned with much passion and reflected flickering shadows across the courtyard. Katara raised her arm with the palm of her hand facing up. Zuko copied, so that their wrists touched as the dance began. The strings and wind instruments came together in a beautiful melody. Slowly Katara and Zuko began to spin. They turned in a circle facing each other. After a moment, they stopped and began turning the opposite way before linking hands. Zuko pulled Katara closer to him. Then Katara broke away twirling gracefully. The melodic sounds of the music echoing in their hearts. As Katara spun she began to slow and bend water around her. Zuko now copied her motions with his firebending. They spun closer until the rings of their swirling elements were almost touching. Now, they broke into a dance that was almost like a combat.

A crowd had gathered to watch the two benders dance. While the style of dance itself was common, it was unusual to see actual bending used during the dance. Among this crowd was Aang, Toph and Sokka.

"I have a great idea why don't we use bending in the middle of dancing; it's not like anyone else wants to dance. Oh, Sokka, that's a fantastic idea! But, wouldn't that be dangerous. Oh, nonsense." Sokka muttered to himself. During his rant, he felt a small nudge to his side. After a while, Sokka finally turned towards Aang and said, "What! Can't you see I'm enjoying this disturbing passive aggressive display?"

"I know… but after Katara and Zuko's dance why don't you…?" Aang motioned towards Toph, whom was smiling unusually gently, using his eyes and, as Sokka continued to be oblivious, he added his hands.

"Aang, words. Use them." he said bluntly, causing Aang to put more emphasis and occasionally added "you know"'s.

"Toph, do you know what he's talking about?" By now her face was scrunched up and she pouted slightly.

"Forget it, idiot." She said, folding her arms.

"Nice…"

"What? What did I do wrong?"

Katara sent a water whip towards Zuko's feet, who jumped over it landing in the same place. As Katara stepped right Zuko shot a stream of fire to her left. As he alternated to shoot fire to her right Katara spun left. Zuko turned fire spinning around with him to face Katara. They swayed side to side, arms switching from right to left, mirror images of the other except fire flickered in Zuko's palms while water swirled above Katara's. They moved towards each other taking a step as they swayed. Reaching each other they raised their arms so that their wrists touched, water and fire now in their palms. They turned clockwise, steadily, the music fading and with it the fire and water. Turning slower, slower, until finally, they both stopped, eyes still locked on each others.

When they had stopped, other groups that were watching went back to dancing. Katara turned away to walk back over to where their friends stood. "Nice dance." Aang commented as she passed them. "Thanks." she replied. Then she slipped away into the crowd.

Zuko stood for a moment without moving as Katara walked away. Shaking his head he walked over to the group. He couldn't see Katara so he went to stand awkwardly with the others. "I gotta say I had no idea you could dance Sparky."

* * *

><p>Lusa: I'm tired. I no edit. I'll edit lat...<p>

Tori: Yup, that's pretty much been her attitude this whole week. So, sorry the chapter is shorter than the others but SOMEBODY (glares at Lusa) wouldn't write anymore.

Lusa: Urghh. tired. can't write.

* * *

><p>Tori: So yeah hope you enjoy the story! please review.<p> 


	4. Chapter 2

_Lusa_- _Umm... better late than never, right? Well... at least this time it's edited. Well... to be on the bright side, few stories every make it to this far... Sorry guys, I would say that the next chapter would be up sooner, but that's probably not going to be true._

* * *

><p>Momo flew overhead as the gang walked down the street in the Fire Nation capital city. The early morning was cool and most of the shops were still closed. It was the day after the coronation party and they were on their way to pick up Appa from a nearby stable. Momo swayed back and forth on the breeze churring happily, his green eyes bright. Far below him, Aang had stopped to examine a poster.<p>

"Hey guys look, that festival is tonight!"

"What festival?"

Everyone stopped to see what he was talking about. Momo noticed they had stopped and glided down to perch on Toph's shoulder, blinking. Aang was talking excitedly to the group, who were looking skeptical.

"The one we snuck into before we met Jeong Jeong! We should totally go!"

"You know that wasn't exactly my favorite event."

"But it would be so much fun. Come on, please."

"What are you talking about?"

"A festival we went to a long time ago. Also where Sokka learned the meaning of fire flakes."

Aang and Katara laughed loudly, while Zuko and Toph were still confused. They waited for someone to fully explain what was going on.

"Hey, it's not my fault I lived in the water tribe all my life." Sokka said indignantly.

"Maybe it would be fun." Katara said still giggling.

"What festival is this exactly?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know, but everyone was wearing a mask." Sokka told him, ignoring the later question. "Do you know what festival it is Zuko?"

"No. " He said looking irritated. "That's not exactly a lot of information. There are many festivals where people wear masks and they're not all Fire Nation."

"Well this one was definitely Fire Nation." Katara stated.

"Anyways, we should still go." said, Aang as he tried again to convince them. "It would be fun and we wouldn't have to go back to our boring lives just yet."

"I'd like to go, Twinkle Toes." Toph said. "Just one problem. Where are we going to get a mask? All the shops are closed and it sounds like we'll have to travel a ways to get to this festival."

"Well Aang, Sokka and I still have our masks from last time." Katara said. "But I don't know about you two….."

"I've got one." Zuko cut in, looking slightly unhappy. Katara rolled her eyes at his lack of enthusiasm.

"Great! Don't worry Toph," Aang said brightly. "we'll get you a mask when we get there!"

With that they set off to go get the bison.

"Hey Appa!" Aang greeted the flying bison. Appa licked him affectionately. "Guess what buddy, we're going to a festival tonight!" Appa responded with one of his usually grunts. Aang turned away to airbend Appa's saddle up on his back. Once it was in place everyone climbed on. Appa walked out of the stable to stand in the yard. "Appa, yip-yip!" The bison took off into the sky. His flying had improved a lot and he was well fed, rested and eager to be going somewhere.

_The group remained silent as they went through the capital city. The level of excitement decrease as one ventured from Appa's head. From Aang with his childish grin and lit up eyes to Zuko at the rear, slouched over the saddle. Katara rolled her eyes at the sight of him. She's been with him too long to be sympathetic when he's man-strating. _

_After they were out of the boundaries of the city, Sokka pulled out a map. _

_"Okay, we're near here." He said pointing to a dot on the eastern coast of the Fire Nation. _

_"Really, now?" Toph asked behind him. _

_"Yes." _

_"Fascinating." She leaned her arm on top of her husbands head and gave a smirk. Katara and Aang snickered behind her. _

_"Not particularly- Hey, wait! I get it. It's funny because you're blind. Ha ha." He rolled his eyes and swatted her arm away. "Back to the important matter at hand." He pointed to the dot again. "Here we are and here is the festival. Now, we'll have to go at least forty bisons per hour if we want to make it on time. It'll take oh… four to five hours. That means no breaks!" _

_"But, none of us have eaten anything since breakfast!" _

_"Well, you should have thought of that before. It's too late now. We are not stopping!_

_"Jerk." Toph muttered. _

_An hour pasted and the gaang were playing a game. _

_"I spy with my little eye something… white!" Katara exclaimed. _

_"A cloud." Toph said monotonous as she laid on her back, her head resting in Sokka's lap and feet propped on the saddle. _

_"Yes!" _

_"Katara, you've been using that and 'something with six legs' for the last eight turns." Zuko rolled his eyes._

_"Well, I'm so sorry if there's not much to work with up here!" she shouted crossing her arms, "Why don't you try!" _

_"Fine! I spy with my eye-" _

_"Little." Toph corrected. _

_"I'm NOT saying that." _

_"You have to, it's part of the game." Sokka said. _

_"FINE! I spy with my little eye something that grows shorter as this ridiculous game goes on!"_

_Silence spread across the group. _

_"I don't get it." Toph said. _

_"My patience." He said from his gritted teeth. _

_"Killjoy." muttered Sokka. _

_They arrived at sunset and landed on a cliff overlooking the festival. An assortment of red, golds, and pinks filled the area, however an awful amount of blue could be seen as well. _

_"Something is… off…" Aang frowned. _

_"Hey, nothing seems wrong to me. Just the Fire Nation getting some design inspiration from our people." Sokka smirked. _

_They all dismounted the bison and donned their masks. The paint was slightly faded from the time spent in a rather dusty closet, but they were suitable. Zuko bend over and unwrapped his from a white silken sheet. It was white with a swirly intricate golden pattern. _

_"Dude, how much does that cost?" Sokka asked, gasping for air of the thought of it. _

_"It doesn't matter, let's go."_

_"Don't be coy! Just tell us how many karats it is!" _

_"Toph!" _

_After a few minutes of walking they made it to the gate and realized what was changing the color palette. Everywhere you looked, on the old, the young, even the newborns was the same mask. A blue one with horns and tusks. The blue spirit mask. _

_Zuko's stomach sank. The last time he saw it was at Lake Laogi and he hoped he would never see it again. _

_"What the…" Sokka and Katara said at the same time. _

_"Huh? What is it? What do you see?" Toph frowned when ignored while Aang snickered. _

_"Aang?" Katara rose her eyebrow translating in, 'You know something, tell me. Now.'_

_"The mask belonged to an old friend. Someone who saved me long ago." He said, smirking at Zuko who responded back with a glare. _

_"Uh, okay… Let's get you a mask Toph." Katara led her away at one of the stands while Sokka ran off to get food. _

_"Don't. Say. Anything." Zuko hissed into Aang's ear. Aang could imagine underneath the mask that he's face portrayed sheer rage, and his fists were clenching the Avatar's clothing. _

_"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Aang said, patting his shoulders. Zuko's entire body relax. He let go and smoothed out Aang's shirt. _

_"Thanks…" He said, obviously embarrassed. _

_"No problem, buddy." He smiled, "Let's catch up with the girls." _

_"Ma'am! Don't buy for that callow sleazebag! Buy genuine masks here!" An elderly man from a vendor stand across the street shouted. _

_"Don't listen to grandpa over there." The 'callow sleazebag' said to Katara. "You came here first. Your womanly intuition deducted that these are finer products." He held up masks that seemed identical to the ones the other vendor had. _

_"Uh… please can I-" Katara twirled her hair and tried to once again buy a mask. _

_"That doesn't sound very decisive to me! Princess, come over here! I'll get you the best and most popular mask in all of the Fire Nation. That kid over there only has second rate ones!" _

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" The younger vendor yelled with clenched fists. _

Katara huffed in exasperation and used her waterbending to soak both the vendors. "Alright that's enough." she said after she finally had their attention. She turned back to the vendor she was originally trying to buy from. "I will take one mask please." she said with a smile on her face.

The vendor handed her the mask and she paid him. Then she put the mask on Toph. "So how do I look?" Toph asked.

"Great." Katara answered, trying hard not to laugh.

"Hey, great. You guys got a mask!" Sokka said running up to them. "Let's go get fire flakes!" with that Sokka pulled Toph off in the direction of a food stand. Katara shook her head following at a walk when Aang and Zuko caught up. "Sometimes I wonder how they even get along."

"What are you talking about Katara?"

"Toph and Sokka. You would never expect them to get along that well." Aang gave her a funny look.

"What?"

"Well, some people wouldn't expect you and Zuko to get along either, but you do." They both stared at him in shock.

"Oh, hey! Look Fire flakes!" Aang said before running off.

Katara stepped closer to Zuko and took his hand. Zuko looked at her and she smiled at him. "Come on lets go get something to eat."

They followed their friends over to the food stand. After that they decided to go watch the Fire show.

It was great and this time they actually got to see how it ended. The volunteer cringed in fear when the fire dragon swooped close to her, barely missing her head. After that he kept shooting fire at the beast until finally he declared it to be tamed. Everyone clapped at the "great" display of firebending.

There was still a while until the firework show that would end the night. The friends were chatting excitedly about what to do for the rest of the time. Even Zuko looked happier. Katara however, was not feeling so great._ I bet it was that food, _she thought to herself. Standing up and slipping away from the rest of the group, she walked quickly looking at everything at the festival, trying to ignore her churning stomach. When venturing closer to the food venders, she immediately felt so sick that she had to go down a side alley away from the smell and people. She stood with her back pressed against a wall in between some crates and slipped down until she was sitting, taking deep breaths of fresh night air.

"We should go watch this and….Hey, where did Katara go?" Sokka asked. The group looked around and everyone shrugged. They weren't concerned. After all, the war was over and she could handle herself. "I'm sure she's fine snoozles."

The night wore on and it was almost time for the firework finally.

"Seriously, where is Katara?"

"Relax Sokka, I'll go look for her." Aang said smiling. Zuko was pretending he didn't care, though he was starting to worry about her too. Aang opened his glider and took off. He still carried it with him everywhere and now that it didn't matter who saw him. Besides, with the festival going on nobody bothered to look up anyways. Momo had seen him flying and came to fly beside him. He had come with them to the festival and had promptly disappeared on his own adventure. He still wore his mask though.

Aang flew over head for a long time looking at the crowded streets. Then suddenly Momo dove down into an alley. Aang followed hoping the little lemur wasn't going to get them in trouble as he tended to do. Momo had landed on top of a crate and was chirring happily like he always did. Aang landed and twirled his staff to close the glider. Then walked over to the crates. "Katara?" He said in surprise. She looked up at him and tried to smile but it was more of a grimace.

"Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Umm…not really." She said, just a little louder than a whisper.

"What's wrong? Did someone hurt you?"

"No, no nothing like that. I just don't feel good." She reassured him.

"I'm sorry." He said and then smiled. "Do you want to come join the others?"

"No, I really just want to stay here where the air is a bit fresher." Which was true, but she was also worried that if she moved she would throw up.

"Okay, how about we go join Appa then? The festival is almost over anyways." She smiled at her friend.

"Alright." She stood up slowly, slightly shaky on her feet. She wondered briefly if she was getting sick and it wasn't just festival food poisoning. Aang took in her appearance and snapped his glider open. "Come on." She looked at it uncertainly but agreed. They flew back to Appa, Momo following them as they flew away from the festival.

They landed by Appa and he groaned loudly in his way which meant he was happy to see them. Momo landed lightly and perched on the top of Appa's saddle. Katara climbed up into the saddle and curled up shivering. "Why don't you go see the rest of the festival Aang?" He looked uncertain but jumped up and pulled a blanket out from the supplies that were strapped behind the saddle. He gave it to her and she wrapped it around her. "I don't know Katara I don't want to leave you here by yourself."

"I'm fine Aang seriously, go enjoy the festival."

"Okay." He said with a shrug and got ready to take off on his glider again.

"Aang?"

"Yeah."

"Please don't tell the rest of them." He nodded and jumped into the air.

Katara sighed, why did she have to get sick now? Momo crawled over to her and curled up next to her. Katara smiled and began dozing off.

"Hey did you find Katara?" Zuko asked, as Aang landed by his friends. "Yup, she's hanging out with Appa and Momo." He said with a smile. Toph frowned at him but let it go. Just then the firework show started. It was absolutely beautiful. The colors lit up the night sky and the last firework looked like a dragon! It was awesome.

The group returned to where they had left Appa when the festival was over. Aang flew ahead and when he arrived he noticed Katara was asleep. He smiled and went to sit on Appa's head.

"Wow weren't those fireworks insane." Sokka said throwing his hands in the air. "they were all like boom,kaboom,sliasssh, boom."

"WHAT? I CAN"T HEAR YOU!" Toph shouted, her ears had not been happy with the fireworks. Her over sensitive ears were still ringing.

Zuko was ahead of them and climbed up into Appa's saddle. When he saw Katara curled up under the blanket he knelt next to her worriedly.

"Don't worry Zuko, she's just asleep." Aang smiled. He nodded and sat next to her.

Sokka and Toph had quieted by the time they got to Appa. Once everyone was on board it was time to leave.

"Yip yip."


End file.
